Bento
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Dan hari ini seorang Hinata Hyuuga akan tetap setia berusaha memberikan bento buatannya untuk Naruto. /shortfic/RnR if you mind...


.

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Bento*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*NaruHina*

.

.

.

Angin bertiup-tiup lembut dan mengoda rerumputan sehingga ikut bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan mesra. Sang surya merambat menuju puncak cakrawala langit tertinggi menyebabkan sinarnya dengan terik menghujani bumi. Namun panasnya sang surya tak membuat sosok pemuda dengan wajah imut bak kucing anggora kelaparan itu merasa kegerahan, ia dengan santainya malah bersandar dan tertidur pulas di bawah pohon rindang.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mendengkur keras membuatnya terlihat menggelikan bagi siapapun yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar sana dan memergokinya, namun tidak bagi sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo-nya yang terus bersemu merah sembari memperhatikan sang pangeran tidur.

Pemuda itu terlihat seperti pangeran yang telah tertidur selama jutaan tahun karena lelah menunggu pujaan hatinya yang berada di kuburan(?) ah-ah… ini benar-benar sudah tak nyambung. Ok, abaikan!

Gadis dengan iris lavender itu meremas kain berwarna ungu yang membungkus sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan makanan dan aroma lezat pengugah selera. Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu memerah gugup, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Ganbatte Hinata, ayo berusaha! Ingat kemarin sudak ke-60 kalinya kau gagal memberikan bento buatanmu untuk Naruto-kun~~_ bisik inner Hinata. _Dan sekarang jangan sampai gagal!_ Teriak inner Hinata tidak karuan.

Akhirnya setelah pergolakan batin yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam Hinata melangkah mantap mendekati sang pangeran tidur. Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto, ia meremas roknya gugup.

"A-a-ano… Na-Na-Naruto…-kun?" sapanya dengan nada lirih yang lebih mirip gumaman.

Naruto tidak merespon, ia tetap mendengkur keras sekali-kali air liurnya menetes-netes.

"Na-Naruto-kun… ano… a-aku bu-buatkan bento…" kata Hinata gugup, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata menyodorkan bento di tangannya dengan gemetar, "te-terimalah be-bento dariku… Naru-Naruto-kun…" pinta Hinata.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Empat menit…

"…"

"Groook~~"

"…"

"Groookkk~~~"

"…"

"Grook~~~"

Tangan Hinata rasanya sudah mati rasa, namun ia tetap dengan setia menyodorkan kotak bentonya untuk di sambut Naruto. Sayangnya walau 20 menit sudah berlalu Naruto tak juga menyambut bento sepesial buatan Hinata.

Hati Hinata serasa di tusuk beribu jarum, betapa kecewa dan sedihnya Hinata karena Naruto tak menyambut bento buatannya. Sebegitu besarkah rasa benci Naruto kepadanya? Air mata mengenang di pelupuk lavender Hinata disusul dengan isakan tertahan yang begituu~~ memilukan.

"Hiks… hiks… Na-Naruto-kun… ku-kumohon walau kamu mem-benciku. Ta-tapi tolong te-terima bento buatan-ku ini Na-Naruto-kun… ku-kumohon…" pinta Hinata dengan isakan pilu. Walau menangis Hinata tetap dengan setia menyodorkan kotak bentonya, menghiraukan rasa kesemutan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Namun Naruto tetap tidak merespon, pemuda berambut pirang itu masih tertidur lelap.

Hingga jam-jam berlalu, dan sang mentari merosot menuju ujung barat di cakrawala meninggalkan semburat-semburat orange. Karena kelelahan tubuh Hinata merosot, isakannya memilukan dari bibirnya terus terdengar samar-samar namun denga setia gadis berambut indigo itu masih menyodorkan bento di tangannya.

"Hiks… aku… harus menyerahkan… bento ini… pada Naruto-kun…" bisik Hinata di sela-sela isakannya.

Hinata tetap bertahan, walau angin menerpa dan lelah mendera, ia tetap setia menjalankan niatnya sejak kemarin. Keinginan Hinata hanya satu, ia ingin Naruto menerima bento buatannya tidak perduli bahwa Naruto membencinya atau menganggapnya penganggu.

Hinata tetap berada di posisi yang sama walau jam-jam telah berlalu.

Walau lelah, walau susah Hinata tetap bersikukuh untuk menanti Naruto.

"Grooookkkk~~~ hoaaammm!" sebuah suara membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata mendongak dengan wajah penuh bekas air mata melihat Naruto tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Lho Hinata, kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata berusaha menguatkan hatinya, bibir mungilnya bergerak, "a-aku ingin m-menyerahkan be-bento ini ke-pada Na-naruto-kun…"

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berbinar, tangan besarnya segera menerima bento dari tangan Hinata. "Arigatou Hinata-chan~~~~ kebetulan sekali perutku sangat lapar. Dan aku tidak punya uang untuk ke kedai Ichiraku. Utangku masih belum kubayar sih!" ujar Naruto riang.

Tangan Hinata terkulai namun hatinya merasa lega dan berbunga-bunga membuat bibirnya membentuk senyum dan wajahnya memerah malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto polos, pemuda itu langsung membantu Hinata berdiri dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sampingnya.

Kemudian Naruto melahap bento itu dengan rakus menghiraukan makanan dari bento itu yang sudah mendingin atau dia memang tidak sadar kalau bento itu dingin?

Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto memerah malu dan senang.

Naruto tiba-tiba meletakkan kotak bento yang sudah kosong dan tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu kembali memerah.

"Ahh~~~ kenyangnya. Aku pinjam pahamu dulu ya? Aku mengantuk biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Pinta Naruto kemudian sudah terlelap sempurna menuju alam mimpi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, jemari lentiknya menyisir rambut pemuda pujaannya itu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga dan angannya terbang melayang ke langit ke tujuh kemudian menabrak burung puyuh(?).

Hinata menikmati belaian angin yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Lavendernya terpajam dan bibirnya bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu merdu dan tanpa sadar seperti me-nina bobok-kan Naruto. Pemuda itu semakin pulas saja.

"A-apa kau menyukai bento buatanku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan dan entah kenapa tidak terbata-bata.

"Nyeeemmm… aku suka…" sahut Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun…" bisik Hinata lembut ternyata tidak sia-sia perjuangannya hari ini.

"Hehe… iya~~~" igau Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum gemas, mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan merekam pemuda di pangkuannya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya terkikik geli.

Ah, ternyata seorang Hinata Hyuuga jahil juga…

Tapi paling tidak Hinata bisa melihat wajah Naruto 24 jam penuh bukan? Dari ponselnya?

.

.

.

Fin…

Maaf pendek dan jelek, ini NaruHina kedua saya.

Saya tidak banyak kata… RnR if you mind…

Jangan lupa dengan concrit dan kritik yang membangun.


End file.
